Episode 8112 (3rd April 2018)
Plot Priya dresses up in a chicken costume for her new job. It's not the high-flying marketing position she was expecting. Bob has spent the night at Mulberry Cottage. He calls Brenda, spinning her a line about the plumber not having the correct part. Laurel admits to Bob she loved waking up to him this morning so they head back up to the bedroom when there's a knock at the door. Whilst Bob hides upstairs, Diane drops the children off. Priya talks up her new job to Jai and Rishi but later admits to Kerry that she can't go through with it. Jai witnesses Priya showing Kerry the chicken costume. At Mulberry Cottage, Bob coughs, leaving Diane and Arthur to question who's upstairs. Bob reveals himself, lying he was fixing the toilet. They don't think anything of it. Brenda returns from Whitby. Ross approaches Rebecca and apologises for the other day. Rebecca hasn't a clue what Ross is talking about, but soon remember she was punched. As the pair walk to the café, Rebecca mentions she's going to try hypnotherapy in an attempt to remember the crash although asks Ross not to divulge that to Lachlan. Lachlan hands Rebecca her list so she can remember what she's got to do. Lachlan inquires why Rebecca has to call the doctor. Rebecca tells him it's nothing. In the pub, Robert, Aaron, Jimmy and Nicola are having a celebratory drink when Joe and Graham walk in. Charity orders Joe to stay away from Noah. Graham questions if Joe is planning on pushing things with Jimmy and Nicola. Joe isn't but playing games with them amuses him. In the café, Belle tries to Lachlan about Whingles Ale, but Lachlan is distracted. Rebecca and Ross are getting on well and they head off to watch their favourite daytime reality show - The Real Hairdressers of Harrogate. Jai finds Priya working in the shop so asks what happened with the other job, reminding his sister she can come back to the factory. Kerry accidentally makes it clear to Jai that Priya's job wasn't what Priya talked it up to be. Arthur pops into the café with Bob's jacket, innocently mentioning he left it at Mulberry Cottage this morning. Brenda is distraught to realise Bob and Laurel's affair is still going on. Charity offers Rebecca a proper trial behind the bar. Nicola is looking forward to a holiday with money scammed from Joe but Jimmy instead suggests they invest it in the business. Nicola agrees. Laurel unintentionally leaves her purse in the café. In the shop, Priya admits to Jai and Rishi that the job fell through. Moments later, she receives a call asking her for an interview tomorrow. Rishi realises Jai has set this up but Jai insists Priya doesn't need to know. Noah can't understand why Joe hasn't hit back at Robert and Jimmy. Joe explains he's playing the long game with Robert, so as long as Robert believes he can beat him, Robert will be vulnerable. Robert knows Joe isn't going to let things go so Cain tells Robert and Aaron to get him involved next time. Syd MacFarlane spies on Aaron and Robert from behind a van. Laurel calls Bob to Mulberry Cottage. She's struggling to hide her feelings for him in public. Bob reminds Laurel it's not too late to walk away but Laurel knows it is. As Laurel and Bob kiss, Brenda sits in Connelton View with a glass of wine. She takes a credit card from Laurel's purse then opens up her laptop. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Sugden - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Syd - James Foster Locations *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,940,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes